


Not yet

by SoloFan_5678



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloFan_5678/pseuds/SoloFan_5678
Summary: Two nights. Two nights, she asked for sex. Two nights, he said no.Kagome was about to find out what was bothering her mate.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment writing. I am not good to begin with but you can see on the later chapters that i was becoming more sloppy. I will edit these while adding chapters. Thank you for reading! Dont forget to leave kudos and comments.

It may have been because of that dream. Or maybe the fact that they havent been intimate for the last 2 days. Or perhaps because she was all alone the entire afternoon and she had all the time in the world to daydream about her mate. Whichever case it was, she didn't care anymore. All she wanted was for her husband to come home, to take her to bed, and to penetrate her body in whatever position he desired. Tonight, preferably on all fours. 

He was supposed to be already home. After all, he was only to scout the village for plausible threat.

Kagome could not stop pacing the room as she thought of her hanyou. Was she worried? That maybe something bad had happened to her mate? Or was she hot, horny, impatient, and bothered? Was she even a good wife to think of sex that time of uncertainty? Kagome's thoughts were running all over until finally his mate had announced his return. 

  
  


"Im home."

"Inuyasha! What took you so long? I was beginning to worry about you." She was expecting a short version of what might be a fascinating story of his venture, but all she got from him was a simple heartfelt apology. 

"It's okay. What matters is you're safe. Come. The food should still be hot."

  
  
  


* * *

The dinner felt more silent to her liking. But isn't that what love was? To find comfort in each other's silence? Kagome could no longer afford to pay attention to the deviance of the night. All she wanted to do, now that she was finally on the futon, with her mate on his side, was to be one with him, in all ways possible. 

  
  


"Inu?" - she asked as she peered from the seemingly sleeping hanyou

"Yeah?"

"Are you tired?"

"Aaaa, Why?" He didn't know why he even asked. He knew. With every fiber of his being, he knew. The answer, he already smelt a few meters away from the hut. 

"I.. well.. if you're not tired, i was thinking maybe we can…." She replied as she shyly and slowly, dragged her finger on Inuyasha's body, starting from his chest, circling its way to his left nipple, on the way down to his stomach, and down, down further, until she reached his shaft, where she decided to lay her palm flat. 

"You know…" she spoke suggestively, palming his rod and massaging it in a way she knew in no time would make his mate needing and very hard.

She didn't expect his reaction afterward.

  
  


"Kagome, stop. I. I can't tonight. Some other time, maybe?" It was the first time any of them rejected a sexual invitation. Was she embarrassed? Definitely. Did it make her feel unwanted? Without a question. But kagome decided to let it slide. He might be just tired after all. 

"Oh. Ahm. It's okay, Inu. Yeah. Tomorrow, maybe? Or yeah.. some other time." She awkwardly replied. And to save herself from further embarrassment, she decided to just hug her mate, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

"I love you, inuyasha.."

She was answered with a tight embrace.

  
  


* * *

Kagome thought everything was back to normal. Although they did not talk about their awkward encounter last night, they were back to being very chatty early in the morning, with few exchanges of hugs and kisses then and there. 

  
  


"I'll ask him again, tonight" - she thought. 

  
  


Inuyasha, much like yesterday, was out after lunch. He asked Kagome if he could do another scouting of a village just to make sure that everyone will be safe for the night. And although it was rare for him to do the check for two consecutive nights, Kagome still agreed. 

"Im home."

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey… what's with the smile? Anything happened while I was out?"

"No, not really. I just miss you, is all." she replied while she gave her mate a tight embrace.

"I was wondering. Well, it's a bit early for dinner, right? Maybe we could.. you know.. mate for tonight? Just a quick one, before dinner! Or ahm, I am up for two if you want. Or three rounds if you're feeling it! I was also thinking, if you're a bit tired, 'cause you just came home, well then maybe i could ride you this time? Me on top? Or I don't know, what do you think?" - kagome continued.

  
  
  


Few seconds had passed but there was only silence. She looked up at his face to give him a tease but his eyes bore nothing but hesitation and regret.

"Or.. maybe some other time?" She continued, her voice no longer able to contain the disappointment and worries she was having. 

"Sorry, gome.. I still can't tonight."

"Oh. It's fine. Yes. I… I. Well. I don't want to force you, you know? Let's just do it when we are both up for it."

"Yeah…."

  
  


The night ended with none of them speaking a single word. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

She didn't want to do it as she felt like spying on him. But she was left with no choice. There was something wrong with her mate. She was certain of it.

  
  


Two nights. Two nights, she asked for sex. Two nights, he said no. A total of four, she recounted. Four nights with no naked hanyou hovering over her, pounding her hips, and fucking her senseless to orgasm.

That was so unlike Inuyasha.

Or maybe he was not interested in her body that much anymore? After all, what's there left to offer? There isn't any part of her body that he had not touched or tasted yet. They've mated for so many times that by now, she wa sure he knows her body more than herself already. Did he now want her anymore? Her thoughts terrified her. 

  
  


So there she was, flying with kirara, surrounded by a spiritual shield she had been mastering to do with kaede.

With the barrier, they were basically non-existent to others, so Inuyasha should not sense at all their presence. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

From a distance, after almost an hour of tailing, she finally saw Inuyasha halted to enter a hidden cave. 

_"This is too far from the village. What.. what is he doing there?"_

  
  


With a heart beating so fast, Kagome followed suit.

* * *

  
She heard voices. The closer she walked towards the cave, the clearer the voices sounded. 

  
  


One. Two. Three. How many steps have she taken already? She could not remember. All she was feeling was the pit in her stomach telling her that what she was about to see would end her. 

  
  


One. Two. How long until she reached the cave? How many fucking more steps? 

One. 

  
  
  
  


And then she saw them.

  
  


Inuyasha and Kikyo.


	3. Chapter 3

She could not breathe. As if the air around her rebelled, and had decided to drown her instead.

She could not move. And all she felt was the indescribable pain seeping into her, replacing her sense of purpose with hundred reasons of death.

  
  


Is she not enough? Will she ever be enough? The last she thought before streams of tears broke free from her eyes. 

"Inuyasha.." she managed to let out before falling on her knees, sobbing.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

One last night, he thought to himself. Just this last time before he could tell Kagome the truth.

He was looking forward to coming home to her and tell her what had been bothering him the past few days.

He was excited. 

That is, until he heard her voice. 

His mate. 

  
  


_"Inuyashaa… "_

  
  


And the sight of her, crying on her knees, broke him. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

"Kagome! Koi, please.. hear me out. It's not what it's look like" he reached to hold her body but was stopped by a barrier. 

"Kagome. Let me in. Please." He tried again, only to have his hands burned significantly. 

"FUCK! KAGOME! Let me in. Koi, I could explain. Please!" 

  
  
  


She could not hear. She chose not to hear. Because all she could see was betrayal. What else should be there? Kikyo laying on the ground, naked if not for the white robe covering her modesty. Inuyasha, sitting beside her. 

  
  
  


"I regret being with you. I wished I hadn't met you." - the last she said before she called for Kirara and left the scene. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Kagome decided to stay with Sango and Miroku. She didn't bother to tell them the story, but the two had guessed it was serious enough that Kagome would put a barrier around their entire home only to keep the hanyou away from them.

They knew not to ask further. 

  
  


"Kagome! Let me in! You're my mate dammit. Kagome!!"

The door finally opened but it was Sango who was out by the door to speak to him.

"Inuyasha, give her space."

"No! Let her out! Dont keep her from me!"

"We are not keeping her away from you. You know that. Kagome put the barrier herself. She's crying Inuyasha. She's upset. Even if she wants to, she can't possibly be able to think clearly. Give her space. Please."

"Tell her. Please tell her. Nothing happened between me and Kikyo. Nothing. I would never!"

"I didn't even know this is about Kikyo… I don't know Inuyasha. Let her be please"

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**_< < Flashback >>_ **

_It was his usual routine of checking out the village perimeters when he stumbled across Kikyo's soul collectors. Upon following, he ended up in the cave where he saw the miko, naked, lying on the ground, too weak to move._

_"Kikyo! What happened?!"_

_"My body is starting to decompose."_

_"What?? Shit. Ah. My mate could help you. Or kaede. I'll carry you, let's go."_

_"No."_

_"What?!!"_

_"I said no. I can manage on my own. I have a spell, but I would need more souls to execite them."_

_"You can rest in the village. It is much safer there, Kikyo. Don't be so stubborn."_

_"It was a sorceress. She did this to me. And she will hunt me as long as I live. I will only bring danger to your people if I go with you."_

_"Who was she?? Tell me! We could help you!"_

_"Don't fight my battle for me, Inuyasha"_

_"Are you stupid?? Do you hear yourself right now? Kagome could help you!"_

_"Promise me, inuyasha. Don't tell anyone I'm here. If the sorceress was able to find where I am at my current state, then my demise will be certain"_

_"I will go back tomorrow. I will have Kagome with me. She will help you"_

_"No. I have some of Kagome's soul. The sorceress would link the two of us. You drag the miko here, you endanger her also"_

_"My mate is strong"_

_"And and I tell you this isn't your battle to fight"_

  
  


_"Fuck. Okay. I'll come back here tomorrow. Alone. Three nights, Kikyo. I'm giving you three nights!_ _If you are still not well, I'm telling my mate. You understand???"_

_"That should be enough for the spell. Thank you Inuyasha"_

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

He was supposed to wait for his mate to take down the barrier. So for the life of him, he didn't understand how in the world he managed to take a fucking nap. Was it from exhaustion? Damn it. Was the universe not on his side? 

He glanced again towards the hut and to his surprise the barrier was no longer there. And then it hit him. His mate, she was also no longer there.

  
  


He sniffed the air to track Kagome's scent and to his horror, it was leading towards the bone eaters well. 

  
  
  


He ran. He ran as if his life depended on it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Kagome was a few steps away from the well. And he knew, if he didnt make it in time, that he might lose her forever. 

  
  


"Kagome!" - he screamed as he ran towards her. Reaching her arms, he managed to snatch her away from the well, and trapped her in a tight embrace. 

  
  


"Don't leave me, koi. I'm begging you.. I'll die. I'll die kagome. Please." The tears he could no longer control, as he begged for his life, clutching to her body as tight as he could.

  
  


"I can't breathe, Inuyasha.. let go" 

"I won't. Don't leave me, Kagome. Dont. I can't live without you."

"How long?"

"..."

"How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"This should be the third night.." 

  
  
  


_And she thought he could not hurt her more._

"Three nights??? What were you doing with her? Did you two fuck???" The venom in her words stabbed him. Never once,did he hear his mate spew brutal words towards anyone, just now. 

  
  


"NO!! i would never!!"

"Then why? Why were you with her? I thought I told you to have faith in me? If nothing's been happening between the two of you, you would have not hidden her from me. Three days, Inuyasha. THREE DAYS!"

"It was her request, damn it"

"So if she requested you to rut her, you would?"

"No! Kagome damn it. Listen. Nothing happened. Nothing will happen. I am yours! Body and soul, koi. I am yours. She was wounded, okay? She told me not to tell anyone.. I gave her three days!!! Believe me. I was supposed to tell you tonight! I didn't know you followed me"

"So it is my fault?!!"

  
  


"No! Fuck! I love you. I fucking love you. Please believe me. I found her.. She was dying. It was a sorceress. I offered to bring her to you, she said no. She said not to bring you, because she has your soul. Sorceress could track you. 

I told her, I'd give her three days. If by that time, she still isn't well i'd tell you. You have to believe me, Kagome. I was only there to check on her. Believe me. Please. I love you." - he desperately explained, trying to tell her everything that had happened in one shot, not even caring if he was being coherent. He just needed her to know.

  
  


"..."

  
  


Did she dare believe? Recalling her days with him before they even mated, Inuyasha never really lied to her, didn't he? Sure, he would keep things from her but never did he lie. If she asked, either he would tell the truth or not answer at all. 

Seeing Inuyasha crying and begging with his life had not helped either. Of all times she knew him, never once did she see him this hopeless, this desperate, this hurting.

They were both hurting. Both of them.

  
  


"Believe me, kagome. Nothing happened. Nothing will ever happen! I am yours. Only yours. I love you. I will spend all my life making this up to you. I promise. I wont keep things from you ever again. I'm yours. I love you. I love you, I'm begging you, don't leave." he spoke of his promises like a matra, spoke of them over and over, too afraid that if he stopped talking, Kagome would change her mind and push him away to jump to the well.

  
  
  


His worries were comforted when her arms started to cling to his neck.

  
  


"Are you telling the truth? Koi, i need to hear the truth" She asked as she pressed her body closer to his, if it were even possible, given the firm embrace they were already at.

  
  


"Yes. Yes. Yes. That was all that happened. I love you. I fucking love you so much. I can't, kagome. I can't live without you"

"Kiss me." - she asked.

As if his life depended on it, he did. 


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three months ever since the incident with Kikyo. And much like everything else, it seems that all had gone back to normal, Inuyasha and Kagome included. 

  
  
  


Early in the morning, Inuyasha had dropped his mate off at Sango's and joined Miroku on their supposed exorcism. 

  
  


"Kagome?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Have you and Inuyasha been okay?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Well.. Since I've known you two, I haven't seen Inuyasha look at you like that before. Ever."

"Look how?"

"Like.. well.. like a predator looking at his prey? Don't tell me you don't feel it? Or atleast see it? He's like drooling all over you, Kagome. Like at any moment, he might snap, and I swear, it looked like even with an audience? He'd take you right there and then."

"What?! I think you're just seeing things." She chuckled.

"Am I? Really? Tell me, when was the last time you two had a…. passionate evening?"

Kagome didn't answer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

It was mid afternoon, Inuyasha and Kagome had returned to their home to spend the rest of their day. 

  
  


While Inuyasha went out for a while to hunt some rabbits for their dinner, Kagome indulged herself to bathe in the nearby hot spring. Once she had finished, she wrapped herself with a towel so short it barely covered her body. Anyway, her hut was very distant from the villagers, so her lack of modesty was never an issue for her. Or for her mate for that matter. 

  
  
  


On her way back, a few steps away from the hut, Inuyasha suddenly landed behind her which caused the unsuspecting miko to startle. She quickly turned around to give the hanyou a beating, but she lost her footing in doing so. She tried to regain her balance by stepping back, but a branch on the ground made her trip which ultimately made her fall on her butt. 

  
  
  


"Inuyasha! What were you doing! You scared me!" 

  
  
  
  


But the look on his face was unsettling. Her Inuyasha, standing in front of her, frozen in place. Both his fist balled up, nose flaring, eyes focused on a certain lower part of her body. 

  
  


And then it hit her. There she was, sitting on her ass, with her two arms behind her bracing her weight, knees folded, and legs a bit apart. Her towel must have loosened up during her fall, as it was now completely splayed on the ground. So that left her naked and very much exposed to her mate. And if she wasn't mistaken, Inuyasha had been ogling her soon-to-be-wet center. Before she had the time to close her legs, Inuyasha spoke and leapt away. 

"See you back inside"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

She stirred on the futon as she felt something out of place. Reaching her arms out to hold the hanyou, she then realized that he was no longer sleeping beside her.. In her mind, he left her alone in the middle of the night.

Was this a repeat of the cave incident? She thought guilty, feeling a venomous pit building inside her stomach. 

So again, for the second time since the unfortunate event, she put up a barrier around her and looked for her missing husband.

  
  


But this time around she didn't need to walk that far, because not a few steps after, she saw his mate near the backdoor, beside the pile of their used clothing they had set aside since a week ago. What she saw overwhelmed her. 

  
  


For there was Inuyasha, sitting on his knees, his hakama pulled down a little, enough for his shaft to sprang free. 

One of his hands was gripping his shaft, stroking it up and down. While the other was holding her underwear up to his nose, inhaling it deeply as he rubs himself ardently. 

  
  


"Ahhh .... " he moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure, while breathing in the spicy musk scent Kagome's underwear still held.

  
  


She felt like watching a forbidden movie. Like that wasn't something she was supposed or allowed to see.. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Her mate looked magnificent and erotic, even more so in that state of sexual vulnerability.

  
  


They way he rubbed his shaft, slowly at first but slowly gaining speed each seconds past. The way he brought her panty to his nose. The way his lips parted as his eyes rolled backwards in pleasure. Everything about him was godlike. 

  
  
  


"Kagome…" he moaned, as he sped up his strokes. 

  
  


Kagome loved hearing that. He was thinking of her. Not of anyone else. Her. Not Kikyo. 

  
  
  


"Fuck.. gome.. aaah" He suddenly put the pad of the underwear on his mouth and sucked on it. Very hard. As if in doing so, he'd be able to taste what little of his mate's essence had left on the piece of clothing. 

Few more strokes afterwards and white liquid spurted out his shaft. 

  
  


"Ahhhh" he moaned, removing the now soaked underwear out of his mouth. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

Kagome quickly ran back to her bed and pretended to just woke up by acting a bit disoriented.

"Inuyasha?? Where have you been?" - she rubbed her eyes and tried to sound sleepy. 

"Just need to check something, Koi. Sorry did I wake you?"

"Not really. Was just missing your warmth, is all"

"I'm here now, gome.." He said as he joined her again for the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

It has been three months. Three months since the incident with Kikyo. 

  
  


Three months since she'd not let Inuyasha touch her.

Three months of her not having passionate encounters with her mate.

  
  


_"I am not ready yet, Inuyasha.. i'm sorry.. "_

_"It's okay, koi. I'll wait for you."_

  
  
  


How many times had they exchanged those conversations, she had lost count already. All she knew was that it had been three months.

  
  
  
  


Her reason? She wasn't ready to tell Inuyasha yet. 

Or rather, she wasn't ready to ask him yet.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

She couldn't take her mind off of it.

Four days. Four days where mental images of Inuyasha, lustfully jerking himself off, would invade her consciousness.

  
  


She sees him sitting down? She'd recall how he was on his knees, hand busy tugging on his needy shaft. 

She sees him eating a fish? Then she'd remember how he'd sucked firmly on her used underwear.

She sees him holding a carrot? Then it would be the way he held his erection tight, his rod becoming a bit red and veiny from the short and quick strokes of his hand. 

She sees him drinking milk? What else but the white cum spurted out of him on the final moments of his euphoria. 

  
  
  


In every little thing, she remembers. In every corner of their hut, she sees.

  
  
  


And in each day passing, she'd be left a little more aroused. A little more needy of his body she purposely avoided for the past three months. 

  
  
  


She missed him. She missed having sex with him.

  
  
  


She missed how he'd force her to look him in eye when they cum. Even if hundred percent of the time, they would struggle to keep their eyes open as both their body spasms while juices spurt out of their intimates.

  
  


She missed looking at how his face would contort while he continued to thrust his cock in and out of her, emptying his seed and trying to extend the bliss of his orgasm.

  
  


She missed how in their after-sex cuddles, he'd stayed awake for a bit to lazily stroke the length of her back. And how sometimes that tending leads up to the next round of rutting. 

  
  
  
  
  


But she was afraid. 

  
  
  


The two nights Inuyasha had rejected her sexual invitation were the same two nights he had visited Kikyo. 

  
  


She didn't want to, but she couldn't help thinking about it. 

  
  


In those two nights, did he hope he was sharing the bed with the dead miko instead? Is that why he could not bring himself to mate with her?

  
  


In all the times they have mated, are there even moments when images of kikyo would flash his mind while they were passionately going at it?

  
  


She wanted to ask.

  
  


But she was terrified.

  
  


Because what if he says that he did? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

It had been three months since he had kept a secret from his mate. He did not think any of it at first so he was a bit overwhelmed how things had turned for the worst. 

He had almost lost the love of his life, his soulmate, his lifeline.

  
  


But his Kagome was kind and gave their relationship a second chance.

  
  


Days passed and everyone thought they have been back to normal. It would seem so from the outside. But within the walls of their home, he knew part of her isn't completely healed yet. 

Three months.

Of no mating, no making love. 

He wanted to ask why.

But it was his fault, isn't it? So, all he could do was wait.

  
  
  
  


* * *

It was early in the morning when Inuyasha smelled the spicy musk lingering in the air. The scent that drowns his control and awakens the beast that is inside him. It was his mate's arousal and he was very sure of it 

  
  


_Could she be ready?_

  
  


He didn't want to scare her mate off for being too forward so he thought of a way to confirm his suspicions as subtly as he could. 

  
  
  
He arrived at their hut late in the afternoon, half naked. His body was glistening with sweat, from his effort of tripling the amount of woods he was supposed to chop.

His hakama, he hung loosely against his hips so his V-line would show, along with the teasing strands of his pubes. 

"Kagome? Mate, I'm home"

"Inuyasha how are ---- you.." She stopped mid sentence, too stunned at the erotic figure that was before her. She could not help switching between looking at his face and ogling at his V-line. 

  
  


She remembered how she would always trace that happy trail with her finger before she would suck him off. He'd always tell her it tickled and she knew it did, because his erection would always slightly twitch. Oh, what a fine sight it was.

  
  
  


_"Shit. Yes. My mate's aroused. Hah! Time to up my game"_

  
  
  


Encouraged by her scent, he walked towards her and planted a soft kiss on her temple, then on her nose, then finally on her lips.

"I'm sweaty. Woman, want to bathe with me?" He asked, looking directly at her eyes, never breaking contact. 

  
  


"Inuyasha, ahm.. the.. the food… it's not prepared yet."

  
  


_"That aint a 'no', right? She might just need a little convincing_ " he thought. 

  
  


He started to stroke the length of her waist, making sure he'd brush the side of her breasts every upward movements of his hands. 

  
  


"We'll be quick.. and.. i could do that thing you love where i slip my tongue inside your --"

"Inuyasha!" She broke free from his hold. "I'll just wait for you okay? Inu, i really need to prepare..."

  
  


_"Too soon. Fuck, i asked her too soon."_

"Oh. Okay. It's fine.. I'll just.. ya. I'll be back, then. I.. I Love you"

"I love you too inu"

  
That attempt was a fail.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

It was two days after his first attempt and her arousal was still present in the air. He had to continue his pursuit. He had to. She might be avoiding this, but his mate needs him. She might lie about this but her scent could not.

  
  


For this plan, he had to ask Kaede. 

  
  
  
  


"Kagome? Something ain't right with me.."

"What do you mean?" She placed her palm on his forehead to check his temperature. "You feel normal."

  
  


"That aint it. I got bitten."

"Bitten? Are you okay?? Where?? Let me check..."

"Well… it's just a small red bump, but it is fucking itchy!" He exclaimed while he loosened the tie of his hakama. 

"Inuyasha? Wait. what are you doing??"

"Keh! Woman, don't laugh at me, I got bitten near my tip. My entire fucking shit is itchy." He replied as he slipped his hand inside his pants and freed his entire length. 

  
  


Kagome could only stare at the limp shaft resting on Inuyasha's palm. It has been a while since she had been this close to that part of his body. Images of her, licking his slit with pre-cum flashed in her mind. 

_"Kagome, focus"_

  
  


"Woman, don't just look at it..!" 

"Calm down! What were you doing anyway, getting bitten like that!" 

But that was his plan all along. He needed to find an insect that could give him this discomfort: a tiny bite safe for his body to counter.

Without giving so much details, he had asked Kaede where he could find such bugs. 

A trip to a nearby forest was all it took and voila, there he was, very much exposed to her mate. At last. Hah. The itch was very, very, worth it. 

  
  
  


"Aaaah… kagome.. easy woman." He moaned seductively, as he felt her hold his shaft on her palm. 

  
  


"You… dummy, i'm checking it. Stay still. " 

"Oh.. it's just a small bite. We have herbs for this, wait let me get them"

"No! Mate, rub me please."

"Wh--what??"

"Please. Rub it. It's very itchy… " He reached for her hand and guided it to hold the base of his cock. 

Tightening his grip on her, he then guided her to stroke himself up and down. 

  
  


"Aaaaahhh.. yesss. Kagome. Your hand feels good, koi. Shit"

"Inuyasha, stop it please.. "

But he was lost on the feel of her mate's palm. It has been so long. The warmth and silkyness of her palm is what he needed that very moment.

So instead, he tightened his grip on her hand more and sped up his strokes.

"Kagome.. koi, yes. Ah."

"I can't do this now, inuyasha please, let go of my hand. Please.."

  
  


It was as if he was slapped away from a dream he didn't want to wake up from. He heard her plea. And he realized that what he did was too much. 

Forcing her to touch him was a mistake. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Im sorry, koi. Sorry. Im stopping." He let go of her hand, and tuck his erection inside his pants. 

"I'm sorry… I just miss you. I miss being inside you. Fuck. Sorry.. I'll wait I promise. I won't force you again. I'm sorry." he whispered, embracing her as tight as he could, peppering her temple with soft kisses. 

  
  


"Inuyasha, tell me you love me, please.." she pleaded as she clinged to his neck. 

  
  


"Woman. I love you. So fucking much."

"I love you too,inuyasha. Can we stay like this for a bit?"

"I got you, I ain't going anywhere. I'm here, koi. Always."


End file.
